


DARE

by Musicera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut, Truth or Dare, lemonade, risky business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/pseuds/Musicera
Summary: Needing an escape from Fairy Tail, Lucy heads to a local dive bar on the outskirts of town. What she didn't expect was to meet one of the most powerful mages alive there, let alone get involved in a drunken game of truth or dare. With the stakes so high, can God Serena prove his strength? And if he does, can Lucy fulfill her end of the bargain? Serena x Lucy; SerLu; Lemons; Smut.





	1. DARE

“Oh my god, do you remember what your hair looked like?” Lucy laughed, damn near spilling her drink all over the bar.

Serena rolled his eyes. “Have some respect, woman.  I am a Wizard Saint, after all,” he responded, his voice teasing and a bit of mischief in his eye.

“Oh, pulling rank on me, huh?” Lucy responded, shoving a finger into the man’s shoulder.  Lucy had come to the bar to get away from the rowdiness of the Guildhall.  Sometimes just having a drink in quiet was what she needed.  She certainly hadn’t planned on seeing the number one Wizard Saint walk into the dive.

The man had clearly had a makeover since becoming the strongest of the Four Gods of Ishgar. What used to be odd ginger colored hair tied into a high split ponytail was now cropped short and spiked high on his head.  And what used to be a high collar that belonged in the Victorian age had been replaced with a modern looking white jacket atop a black tee and slacks.

Before Lucy had the chance to pull her hand back, the man caught it.  The blonde woman gasped in surprise as the man lightly brushed his thumb back and forth across her skin, sending involuntary shivers down her spine.  “Only when I truly want to impress.”

Lucy blushed.  “You’re the strongest mage on the continent.  I don’t think you need to _try_ to impress me,” Lucy said, letting the man caress her hand a bit longer.

The man’s blue eyes lit up slightly as a corner of his mouth lifted.  “Oh I wouldn’t say I’m the strongest,” he mused.

Lucy furrowed her brow, trying not to let her face fall as the man let go of her hand.  “Did I miss something? Or are you not still the First God of Ishgar?”

The man nodded his head, his ginger locks swaying slightly.  “That much is true.  But how does one really know they’re the strongest?  I’ve heard your Laxus is quite a force.  Unless I fought every single mage, I simply wouldn’t know whether I was the strongest.”

“My Laxus?” Lucy said, her pulse increasing.  _Does he know about our agreement? Does he think we’re an item? Oh god, I hope that didn’t get out cause that is so not what is going on between us._   Thoughts raced through Lucy’s head as she tried to think about who else might know about hers and Laxus’ strictly friends with benefits agreement.

“Is he no longer with your Guild?”

“Oh!” Lucy said, breathing a deep sigh of relief.  “Yes, of course.”

Silence fell between the two before Serena turned towards the blonde.  “So what’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” he recited the cliché line with a laugh.

Lucy responded in kind. “If you think I’m a nice girl, you’ve clearly been living under a rock?”

“Oh?” the man lifted a slender eyebrow.  “The celestial princess has a dark side?”

“Not a princess and not necessarily a dark side,” Lucy responded, trying to push away how much she enjoyed the sound of the man calling her princess.

“You’ve piqued my interest,” Serena replied with a smirk.  “Now you simply must share.”

Lucy brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  “I’m not sure what there is to share?”

“Oh, come now, Lucy. Heir to the Heartfilia Estate runs away to become a mage, teaming up with the most destructive group of wizards in the most destructive Guild? And you claim not to have a dark side?” Lucy could see the twinkle in the man’s eye and she knew he was trying to toy with her.

“Well, at least we know you don’t live under a rock.”

Serena chuckled. “I’ll have you know that Nozama Prime delivers to, under, over and beside rocks.  So, I have ways on staying up to date, notwithstanding my living situation.”

Lucy laughed at the joke, the smile feeling good upon her lips.  “So what brings the _alleged_ most powerful mage on the continent to a dive bar in Magnolia?”

Senera waved a finger slowly.  “Not so fast. The Princess hasn’t answered the original question put before her.”

Lucy bit her lower lip, debating whether to play along, and ultimately deciding to do so. “Princesses get to choose which questions they answer and which they do not.”

The man’s lips turned upwards in a smile.  “Do they now? Even if asked by a God?”

“I suppose it depends on the religion and her beliefs,” Lucy responded.

Serena lifted an eyebrow. “Does my Princess not respect all religions?”

Lucy lifted a hand to her chest and delighted as she watched the man’s eyes follow.  “I’m sure I couldn't speak for your Princess, for I have never met the woman.”

Serena reached forward, grasping Lucy’s hand and bringing it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it as Lucy’s eyes widened.  “My Princess.”

“My god,” Lucy responded, her voice flat so that Senera was unsure whether she was addressing him or simply uttering a phrase.

His eyes shimmered with excitement as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes before humming his satisfaction at her word play.  “I concede, and therefore shall answer your question. But first,” he added while lifting a finger to call the bartender, “a drink to celebrate our meeting.”

Lucy smiled, raising the refilled shot glass up before touching it to his, the both of them throwing their heads back as the liquid coursed down their throats.


	2. Rules

Senera placed the shot glass on the bar, upside down, casting Lucy a crooked smile.  “So, having lost to your incredible wit, the first round goes to you.”

The blonde cocked her head to the side to consider the man in front of her, her high ponytail slipping forward a bit as she did so.  “I stand by my previous question:  What brings you to a dive bar in Magnolia?”

“Fate, as it would seem,” Serena said, winking at the girl who suddenly looked rather exasperated. “No throwing tantrums,” he said quickly. “I’ll stand by my word.”  Lucy shook her head slightly.  She wasn’t sure whether she was trying to get the man’s flirtation out of her head or shake herself back to reality but she felt her control giving into his charm.

“I’m in Magnolia to have some work done; I’m at a dive bar because life is short.  Now your turn,” he said with mischief in his eye.

“Um, that’s not really an answer,” Lucy all but blurted out.

Serena lifted one corner of his mouth.  “I only said I would answer your question; I never said how.”  Lucy pursed her lips and the man threw his head back laughing. “I simply love your expressions,” he exclaimed when he had calmed down.  “They’re like nothing I’ve ever seen before.  Now my turn.”

“That hardly seems fair,” Lucy said with a pout.

“All’s fair in love and war, Princess.”

“Neither of which apply to us,” Lucy nearly snorted.

Serena was quick with his response.  “Who’s to say?  After all, the night is still young.”

“You were going to ask me a question?” Lucy said, trying to knock the man off balance before she herself fell too hard.

“What’s a princess like yourself doing in a place like this?” Serena said, motioning to the grim setting around them.

Lucy shrugged. “My Guild can get obnoxious.  Sometimes a girl just needs a break,” she responded truthfully.

Serena grinned before exclaiming, “I love it! Who in particular grates on you? Tell me, I just have to know!”

Lucy put a finger to her plump lip and Serena unwittingly followed her movements.  “That’s two questions.  You’re one over your limit.”

“Oh, I like this game!” the man said leaning forward slightly to invade Lucy’s space.  “And I love the way you play it,” he added with a bit of a whisper, the words dripping off his tongue.

Lucy’s breath hitched before he finally backed up, giving her space.  “I propose some rules.”

“Some rules?” she asked, not quite sure what she was getting herself into.

“Yes.  What’s life without some well thought out rules?”

“Um, you’re on your third shot,” Lucy pointed out.  “I’m not sure any of this is well thought out.”

Serena brushed the side of her cheek with his hand and Lucy shivered involuntarily at the contact. “Too much of most things is bad, but too much good whiskey is barely enough.  Mark Twain,” Serena said with a somber face.

Lucy couldn’t help but giggle before saying, “Okay, okay.  I’m in.  What are the rules?”

“Don’t you think you should ask what the game is, first?”  Before she had the chance to respond, Serena interrupted her.  “Too late.  You’re committed.”

Lucy opened her mouth to protest and Serena clicked his tongue.  “Nuh huh,” he chided teasingly.  “A celestial mage’s word is absolute.  Am I not correct?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, moving her ponytail behind her head before saying, “You are.”

“Fabulous! A game of truth and dare.”

“You mean truth _or_ dare,” Lucy corrected but Serena shook his head.

“I stand by what I said. The dares begin easy, but must increase in riskiness with each set.  Successfully complete the dare and you get to ask the other person a truth, which they must answer.  Fail to complete the dare or fail to increase the risk, and they get to ask you.  Make sense?”

Lucy’s eyes widened. She hadn’t known Serena for any length of time but from what she had heard from the rumor mill and what she was seeing currently, the man enjoyed an adrenaline rush.  _What have I gotten myself into?_ she wondered before finally nodding her head in understanding.

“Stakes?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Serena threw her a cocky grin before saying, “I’m so glad you asked.  The stakes are whatever your heart desires of the other person.”

Lucy looked shocked. “That seems—extreme.”

Serena frowned slightly. “Does it? I think it sounds fun and edgy.”

“What sort of thing do you desire of me then?” Lucy inquired.

The ginger quirked a corner of his mouth up.  “I don’t quite know yet.  In my experience, that’s the sort of thing that develops as the game does.”

“You’ve played this game before?” Lucy exclaimed.

“Well of course.  I wouldn’t suggest something I hadn’t already tested.  I am a gentleman after all,” he responded with a smooth, somewhat cliché voice.

Lucy laughed.  “To be sure.  How did the last game end, if I may ask?”

“In time I may tell you. Otherwise, perhaps you can win a round and ask yourself.  The game starts now!”  Serena laughed, throwing some jewel down on the bar before grabbing Lucy’s hand and whisking her out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can so not be held responsible for what is about to happen and what may be divulged. Especially because these two characters have totally hijacked the story and run away with it.  
> I’m on the edge of my seat with you. I hope we all make it out alive!  
> Love and kisses!  
> Mus


	3. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

**. . .**

_Lucy laughed.  “To be sure. How did the last game end, if I may ask?”_

_“In time I may tell you.  Otherwise, perhaps you can win a round and ask yourself.  The game starts now!”  Serena laughed, throwing some jewel down on the bar before grabbing Lucy’s hand and whisking her out of the bar._

**. . .**

“I’ll give you the honor of choosing who goes first,” Serena said as he linked Lucy’s arm through his, leading her down the street.  It was early evening so the street weren’t overly crowded.  The street lacrimas gave the area a warm glow as Lucy’s heart beat slightly faster than she was used to.  She wondered if it was Serena’s touch, the game, the alcohol in her system or perhaps all three.

Lucy frowned.  “Since I have no frame of reference, I’ll ask you to go first, so that I better understand how to play.”

“A dangerous proposition, but I won’t pass up the opportunity,” Serena responded quickly as the two stopped walking to pause under the light of one of the lacrimas. Lucy gulped as she waited for the man to announce her fate.  “First dare, read me the last text message on your phone.”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock at the dare.  “Are you serious?”

“Quite,” Serena responded with a glint in his eye.  “It’s a go to of mine for a first dare.  Simple, yet can have the most interesting of results.  Well?”

The blonde pursed her lips but pulled out her L-phone.  She wasn’t going to wimp out on the first round.  She just hoped that her last text message wasn’t to Laxus—that would be bad. Opening the messenger app, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the last message she sent had been to Levy.  “No worries, babe.  Just headed out for a drink and some me time.  I’ll catch up with you tomorrow,” Lucy read as Serena looked over her shoulder.

“Too bad,” he said with a click of his tongue.  “But like I said, it’s generally fifty-fifty.  You win a truth.  Ask me anything, but remember, we ratchet up as we go along.  May be wise to start easy.”

Lucy tapped a finger to her mouth.  “What sort of magic do you practice? I don’t know much of anything about you, other than the fact that you’re a wizard saint of course.”

Serena shot the girl a knowing smile.  “You’re a cunning girl.  There’s a reason you don’t know what type of magic I practice.  It’s because I keep it a secret.”

“Oh,” Lucy said, not realizing she had asked something so protected.

The man beckoned her closer and Lucy moved a step closer, which apparently wasn’t good enough for Serena, because in response, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her into his body tightly.  Lucy gasped, her hands palming his chest to keep herself balanced.  Serena chuckled before whispering in a quiet voice, “I practice dragon slaying magic.  Eight different types, in fact.”

Lucy’s eyes widened, completely forgetting her compromising position.  “What?” she exclaimed! “You’re a dragon slayer? Eight different types? What are they?”

Serena released his grip on her and Lucy suddenly found herself catching her breath.  “Not so fast.  You asked what _sort_ of magic I practice, and I answered.  If you want to know the different _types_ , I suggest you win another eight dares.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “That seems like a technicality.”

Serena threw up his hands in a grandiose gesture.  “Wars are won or lost based on technicalities, my dear.  Speaking of which, your turn.”  Lucy saw the glint of mischief flash in his eye and she gulped.

She hesitated, trying to come up with something to dare the man with but was drawing a blank.

“Having trouble?” he said with a sly smile.

Lucy blushed slightly. “A bit, but I’ll figure something out.”

“I can be patient, I suppose.”

Lucy tapped her finger to her lip before an idea popped into her head.  Snapping her fingers she turned to Serena and he met her gaze with a cunning smile. “I dare you to declare your love to the first person who walks by us.”

Serena raised an eyebrow before laughing.  “Fine then.” Turning around, an older woman walked across the street on the opposite side and within seconds, Serena appeared before her, on his knee. 

“I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride,  
Nor wit nor reason can my passion hide.  
Do not extort thy reasons from this clause,  
For that I woo, thou therefore hast no cause  
But rather reason thus with reason fetter,  
Love sought is good, but given unsought better.”

Lucy watched in awe as Serena flawlessly read the lines from Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night before placing a gentle kiss to the woman’s hand.

The woman grabbed her hand back from Serena’s grasp and the man responded gracefully by pulling his own hands back to his chest and bending lower.  “Thank you, but I don’t carry cash,” the woman said before hurrying off.

Serena turned to watch her walk away from him quickly down the street before turning back to Lucy and shrugged.  “I was but a summer to her heart, and not the full four seasons.”

Lucy couldn’t stop herself from bursting out laughing at the entire scene.  Serena stood, brushed the dirt from the street off his pants before returning to Lucy’s side.  “I’m glad you enjoyed that.  But now I shall have the truth from you.”

Lucy quieted down at his words.  She stayed silent, letting Serena make the first move.  “Tell me what you thought of me when you first saw me.”

Lucy drew a breath in, curling her lips in on themselves at the rawness of the question.  “I—“ she hesitated.  Did she admit that she was instantly attracted to him and intrigued by him.

“Remember, you must tell the truth,” Serena added.

Lucy nodded.  “In terms of appearance, I found you attractive and intriguing.  When we began our conversation, I realized those things were not just external.”

The blonde breathed out a heavy breath, waiting for the man to demand more of an explanation but he didn’t. He received the information gracefully, his face finally turning into a small smile.  Taking Lucy’s hand, he bowed over it gently, placing a kiss to it. “Thank you for your honesty.  Your words honor me.”

Lucy blushed.  Here was arguably the strongest mage in all of Fiore, bowing to her.  Not only that, but as they continued to play this game, she couldn’t help but feel more and more drawn to this man.

“Come,” he said as he shifted her hand so that her arm thread through his, “we’ll conduct the next round in a more private location.”

Before Lucy had the chance to agree, she found herself being teleported, much the same way it felt when she traveled with Laxus.  She felt the ground touch against her feet and she took a moment to steady herself before examining her new surroundings.  “Where are we?” she asked aloud.

But instead of answering, Serena considered her briefly.  “You did not get sick.”  It was more of a statement than a question.

“Oh, I’ve teleported on lightning before.”

“With your lightning dragon slayer, then?”

“Yeah,” Lucy let slip accidentally, not realizing her potential faux pas.  The pair was standing in front of a large cedar tree overlooking the City.  Lucy recognized the place and knew they were on the hill overlooking Magnolia.

“What’s he to you?” Serena couldn’t help but ask.

His tone brought Lucy’s attention back to the present and she furrowed her brow as she considered him. “I suppose that’s something you’ll have to ask of me in a truth,” she said with a bit of mischief.

It was as if Serena’s original mask came back on and he smiled.  “A woman who lives by the rules.  I love it!  Right,” he said, “my turn to gift you with your next dare.”

END CHAPTER 3

. . .

**Things are beginning to heat up, are they not? This story is becoming a lot more fun and interesting to write than I had originally anticipated. I suppose that is Serena’s doing.**

**Hang tight! I know these are short updates but I have to wait for the characters to speak and set the pace.  Thanks for being on this fun ride!**

**Mus**


	4. Objects

Lucy couldn’t help but smile.  She knew she was playing a dangerous game but she hadn’t felt this relaxed in quite some time—as ironic as that was.  Perhaps this new adventure was just what she needed in order to loosen up a bit.

“Right, so go!” Serena said to her with a glint in her eye.

Lucy’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry? Can you repeat what you just said?”

“I dared you to go into the forest behind us and bring back an item.  But with the knowledge that whatever you bring back will be used in a subsequent dare.”

“Um,” Lucy said uncertainly. “I thought the dares were supposed to increase.  You’re just asking me to get something in the woods?”

“Do you decline the dare?”

Lucy squinted her eyes. “Hardly.”  Turning on her heel, she headed into the dense trees behind her to find—well she wasn’t sure what she was going to find.  As she looked amongst the leaves and branches, her mind began to play tricks on her.  _Whatever I bring back he is going to use in a future dare? That’s—weird—and nerve racking._ She looked down at the ground, finding a number of broken branches.  _Maybe I should just bring back a stick.  But wait—maybe he’s expecting that.  Oh! This is harder than I thought it might be._

Lucy began to spin her wheels before she tried to calm herself.  _I need to look for something that one wouldn’t necessarily find in the woods. Maybe I can throw him off his game that way._   

Lucy reached for her keys, calling Pyxis out to help guide her.  The bird spirit appeared with a squawk and Lucy leaned over to speak to it. “Pyxis, can you help me find something unique in the forest?  Maybe something somebody misplaced?”

The bird jumped up and squawked again before running off.  Lucy decided to wait for it to bring something back to her rather than follow it—it would be more efficient that way.  Besides, this gave her the opportunity to think over her situation. Resting against one of the large tree trunks, she looked up at the stars, partially blocked by the branches. The moon was bright tonight so she had no trouble seeing her surroundings.

 _So Serena is a dragon slayer._   The blonde sighed.  _Why do I always seem to get caught up with his type. Whether it be Natsu when I first joined the Guild, Laxus since he’s returned to the Guild and now Serena, it somehow seems like I’m constantly getting caught up with these men._

_But eight different types of dragon slaying magic? I didn’t even realize there were that many types of dragon slaying magic.  I suppose it makes sense.  There likely used to be more than eight different types of dragons. Maybe?  Seems overwhelming to me._

The girl thought about the man’s carefree attitude and couldn’t help but smile, feeling grateful he wasn’t around to see her blush.  She had to admit, she had not had this much fun in a very long time. Rustling among the trees drew her attention away from her woolgathering and she looked up to see her little spirit running towards her.  She laughed lightly, Pyxis always seemed like it was in a rush to the next thing. She’d never seen the bird relax once.

A bit of moonlight reflected off an item in the bird’s beak caught Lucy’s eye.  As the little creature approached, it dropped the trinket into Lucy’s lap.  The blonde picked it up, holding it to the moonlight to take a closer look.  The necklace itself was just a simple chain, covered in dirt and clearly tarnished from its time outside.  But the small orb at the end of the chain was truly breathtaking. It looked almost like there was a galaxy within the little clear orb; the stars sparkled brightly and it took a moment for Lucy to realize that she had been holding her breath from the site of it.

She looked up at her spirit. “Thank you, this is perfect! I don’t know how you found it but you did an amazing job!”

The little bird squawked once more before disappearing in a shower of light back to the spirit realm. Lucy stood, brushing off her backside of any dirt that may have clung to her.  Slipping the little necklace into her pocket, she exited the forest, feeling like she had just somehow won the entire game.

. . .

Serena chuckled to himself as he watched the blonde woman walk into the forest.  He hated to see her go but loved to watch her leave.   This evening had turned into a good deal more fun than he had originally anticipated, all thanks to her.

It had been quite some time since he had last played Truth and Dare with another willing participant. The last time that he had played had resulted in some very unfortunate circumstances for the country he had been traveling in at the time.  He tried not to chuckle at what had happened.  It was rather unfortunate that he had ended up leveling the entire country—but things always got a little dangerous when he played Truth and Dare. Thankfully, he had enough control over his magic to level the entire place without hurting a soul—although a few select people did remain trapped under some rubble for a while.  He chuckled, congratulating himself for taking such an interesting spin on “putting someone in time out.”

But Lucy—this evening could turn out to be even more fun than the last round he played, and that was saying something.  She was charming, interesting, bold and not afraid to speak her mind.  He rather loved the combination.

He laid down on the soft grass, facing the tree line where he knew she would eventually return.  _She’ll probably just be holding some twig or stone_ , he chuckled to himself.  This particular dare was so very cunning because the player essentially sealed their own fate.  He played it the same way every time—teleport to an area near a forest and ask his opponent to obtain an object from within.  They usually came back with something dull and predictable and that’s when the fun would begin.

Dares included asking strangers to buy the item from them, placing the item on their head and walking with it, holding onto the item for the entire night (which depending on the size of the twig or stone could be rather hilarious), or the always fun strip down and wear nothing but what you brought back with you (which was always a go to when a pile of leaves was returned).  He licked his lips, rather hoping Lucy might come back with at least a handful of leaves.

A bit of bright reflected in the moonlight and he realized it was the glint of her blonde hair, reflecting the beautiful moonlight.  He narrowed his eyes as she continued to approach, not seeing anything at all in her possession.  “So,” he said with a bit of a smirk, “you decline the dare after all?  I can’t say I won’t enjoy my reward.”

“Not so fast,” the woman responded, laying in the grass beside him.  She reached into her pocket and withdrew an item Serena had never thought he would behold.  He reached out, taking it gingerly in his hands.

“Where did you find this?” he asked in awe as he peered into the little globe.

“In the forest, of course,” Lucy responded.  “That was the dare after all.”

Serena shook his head, acting very serious—which was not the response Lucy was expecting.  “How did you find it, it must have been buried beyond mere mortal reach.”

“Uh, you’re weirding me out a bit,” Lucy admitted.  “Is there something I should know about it?”

Serena turned to look at her and the glint returned in his eye.  “I suppose you could use that as your truth.”

Lucy sighed.  She somehow felt like she was loosing footing but nodded her head.  “Okay, tell me everything you know about this object.”

“Normally I’d object to the breadth of the request, but,” he stopped to brush a finger against her cheek and Lucy shivered slightly, to his delight, “given that you asked so nicely, I simply cannot resist.”

Serena held the little necklace up to the moonlight and Lucy watched as the little bits of light that looked like stars within it began to swirl.  “It’s a secret the Spirit King likes to keep very quiet.  I doubt that the thought would have occurred to you, but after I tell it to you, you may be angry with yourself that it did not.” Lucy furrowed her brow, trying to keep up with the man’s seeming riddles.  “You must recall what the Spirit King did in punishment of Leo?”

“Of course,” Lucy said with wide eyes.  “But it was a complete misunderstanding.  Leo wasn’t actually responsible for his mage’s death.”

“Perhaps, but the spite of the Spirit King is formidable.” Serena raised his eyebrows briefly as he considered the girl next to him.  “Although I do hear he has softened somewhat in his old age.  Regardless,” he said, shaking his head, “a good deal of other spirits faced the same fate as Leo, for one reason or another.  But the Spirit King has always been quite clever about his punishments.  Leo, obviously, was forced to live as a human, barred from returning to the spirit realm.  Others, such as this one, he trapped in crystal and flung it to the ends of the earth, where the chance that anyone might find them was scant, yet the hope of being found is ever present, only adding to additional strife over the millennia.”

“Oh my god!” Lucy exclaimed, jumping up.  “Are you trying to tell me that there is a spirit in this necklace?”

Serena nodded his head. “I am.”

“We have to contact the Spirit King now! We have to have them released! This is cruel!”  Lucy was about to raise her hand to summon her spirits and request an audience but Serena held up his hand.

“I wouldn’t act so rashly. While you may have a good relationship with the Spirit King, that does not mean that the spirit trapped within its constellation was not at fault.  If you want it released, I suggest you take that job upon yourself. I also suggest you think hard on whether releasing the spirit is the right decision.”

“How could it not be?” Lucy said in shock.  “Spirits have souls just like you and me.  Keeping one locked up this way is cruel.”

“I have not yet completed the Truth, unless you do not want to know the rest of my knowledge?” Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy twisted her lips but sat back down, keeping quiet so Serena could finish his explanation.  “I’m fairly certain but living within this little orb is the Spirit Nemesis.  I’m sure you know of her deeds and misdeeds.  She is the Spirit of Justice and Revenge and before she was banished by the Spirit King, her ideas of vengeance and what was fair became quite twisted.  I’m sure you heard of Narcissus, eventually dying as a result of her tricks.  He was not her only victim, of that I can assure you.”

Lucy bit her lower lip. All of this seemed so surreal. “I—“ she hesitated.  “I’m just not sure I could leave a spirit trapped like this without at least trying to help.”

The man smiled warmly, placing the little globe back into Lucy’s palm before closing her fingers around the object.  His fingers came up to play against her chin, lifting it slightly so that she would look into his eyes before his fingers slipped around her neck.  “You are truly incredible.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them and within seconds, he was pulling the girl into his body and pressing his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, in normal Mus fashion, I took something that was supposed to be lighthearted, fun and smutty and turned it into a really intense story. Oh well, I am having fun and make no apologies!  
> Hope you guys like where this is going!  
> Xoxo  
> Mus


	5. Dinner

**Dinner**

. . .

_The man smiled warmly, placing the little globe back into Lucy’s palm before closing her fingers around the object.  His fingers came up to play against her chin, lifting it slightly so that she would look into his eyes before his fingers slipped around her neck. “You are truly incredible.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them and within seconds, he was pulling the girl into his body and pressing his lips against hers._

. . .

Even if she had wanted to fight back, she wouldn’t have had the strength.  God Serena was true to his name in so many ways.  He was lighthearted and fun to be around but Lucy could also sense just how powerful this man truly was.

His lips moved against hers as he pulled her closer into him.  But before Lucy had even begun to sate her taste for this man, he pulled back, leaving her wanting.  He smiled at her, his grin mischievous.  “The game isn’t over yet.  It’s your turn to dare.”

Lucy bit her lower lip and Serena had to stop himself from lunging forward for the girl again.  It had taken all his will power to pull away from her the first time; he knew he wouldn’t be able to again.  There was something about this woman that drove him towards her, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  Never one for being out of control of his own actions, he had to pull back.

“Oh,” Lucy said, a bit flustered, trying to regain her focus.  “Um,” she stuttered, trying to think of what to do next.  The little orb in her hand pulsed and she opened her fingers to look down at the little piece of glass.  She closed her eyes before saying, “I dare you to release this spirit.”

“Impossible,” Serena immediately responded.

“So then I win?” Lucy asked but Serena shook his head.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do the dare.  I said it was impossible.  Even if I had the right type of magic to be able to release the spirit, I have no idea how to accomplish this.  Impossible dares do not count,” Serena said with authority.

Lucy sighed.  “Fine,” she huffed, putting the necklace over her head.

Serena laughed.  “You don’t like being wrong very often, do you?”

“I wasn’t wrong,” Lucy responded.

“That just proved my point,” the man chuckled again.

Lucy pouted at him and his face softened at her look.  A noise sounded between them and Lucy paused before she laughed herself.  Serena’s stomach had let out an audible growl. “We’ve been at this for quite some time,” she reflected.  She tapped her finger to her lip and Serena watched with avid attention.  “I dare you to take me to dinner,” she finally announced.

A grin lifted the sides of the God’s mouth.  Pulling her close to his body once more, Lucy felt the tell tale signs that they had teleported before they landed in a location she didn’t recognize.  The two disentangled themselves from one another and Lucy looked around.  “Where are we?”

“Does it matter?” Serena responded.

“Kind of,” Lucy said and Serena chuckled.

“We’re at one of my residences.  Presently we’re in Crocus.”  He considered the girl briefly as she tried to process his words.  “I suppose I won’t count that as your truth.  If I had an objection, I should have raised it.”

“We’re in Crocus!” Lucy exclaimed, moving to look through one of the windows.  She could see a beautiful garden across the street from the home and realized they must be quite close to the palace.  “I didn’t know you could teleport so far!”

“It’s good to be a God,” Serena laughed.

“But wait, I said take me to dinner.”  Lucy looked around.  “Why are we standing in your kitchen?”

Serena smiled before rolling up his sleeves.  “You never specified the means by which you were to be served dinner.  I simply preferred to make it myself.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see this,” Lucy said with excitement as she watched the man begin to pull out pots and pans.

“Do you have any dietary restrictions?” he asked.

Lucy smiled at how thoughtful the man was being.  “I’m actually a vegetarian, thanks for asking.”

Serena shrugged. “That makes things easier.  May I ask why?”

Lucy smiled.  “I suppose I won’t count it as your truth.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Serena said with a crooked smile before tying an apron around his back.

“A lot of my spirits are in the form of various animals.  It’s just a difficult thing to eat a creature because of it.”

The wizard nodded. “Makes sense.  Thank you for sharing.”  He pulled a box of pasta down from the pantry.  “Okay with some Italian food?”

Lucy smiled.  “That sounds lovely.”

. . .

An hour later, Lucy was pushing a cleaned plate away from her with a sigh.  “That was delicious!” she exclaimed.  The man had made a delicious pasta primavera, full of fresh sautéed vegetables in a garlic white wine sauce.

The ginger smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  He stood up to clear the plates before heading to the fridge.  “Can I offer you dessert?”

Lucy turned around to look at the man.  “I didn’t see you make dessert!”

He chuckled.  “You caught me.  I’m trying to pawn off my leftovers,” he said as he came back to the table, placing a half full tray of tiramisu in front of them.

“Well, if you insist,” Lucy said with a smile of her own as the man served her a slice.  The two ate in relative silence before Lucy finally chimed in.  “Dare more than accomplished.  I suppose it’s your turn to ask me a truth.”

Serena considered the woman before him for a moment, toying with the words in his head.  Lucy fidgeted slightly, growing more nervous as each silent moment stretched on.  Finally, he spoke.  “Have you enjoyed spending your evening with me?”

It was an odd question and certainly not something Lucy was expecting him to ask.  And while it was simple, there was also a great deal behind his words that made it feel so much more loaded.

Lucy put down her fork, thinking through her words carefully.  She knew she owed it to the man to answer honestly and with true care. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze for a moment.  He moved forward, his hand lightly touching hers.  “I have,” she responded simply.  Her words were soft but carried a great deal of emotion in them.

“Then I dare you to stay the night here with me,” Serena replied almost instantly.  He couldn’t help it; he wanted to experience this woman in a way he’d never felt around others before.  At the very least, he had to try.

Lucy’s eyes widened at the request.  His hand didn’t move off of hers and she looked at him carefully as she considered his dare.  “If I refuse?”

“Then you lose the game,” the man responded.

“And your request of me if I lose?” she asked, knowing his response.

“To spend the night with me.”

She smiled.  She knew the man was just toying with her and that she was free to do as she pleased, but the game was a bit of a turn on.  “I accept your dare, God Serena.”

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Admirer

**Admirer**

. . .

_She smiled.  She knew the man was just toying with her and that she was free to do as she pleased, but the game was a bit of a turn on.  “I accept your dare, God Serena.”_

. . .

Narcissus watched from his prison inside the glass orb as the man sitting in front of his bearer moved forward.  The two clearly had a connection and from the looks of things, they were about to act on it.

 _“How incredibly boring,”_ the spirit sighed.  _“It’s as if I don’t even exist anymore,”_ he lamented.

How many millennia it had been since he’d seen anything other than solid dirt packed around his little glass prison he couldn’t say.  He vaguely remembered the ruler of the Spirit Realm banishing him for something he vaguely remembered doing—or not.  It didn’t really matter to him now.

He had to give this man credit on his strength for being able to lift the blonde up onto his hips and walk her upstairs without very much effort.  Narcissus sighed and ran his fingers through his own blond curls. It had been so long since he’d been able to see himself, to celebrate himself.  And now, when he thought he might finally get the opportunity, instead he had to look at two rather bland people make love in front of him.

Life just simply wasn’t fair.

. . .

“Oh gods,” Lucy cried out as she crested.  God Serena was every bit as good as a lover as his name implied. 

He lifted from his position between her legs to look at her heaving body.  “Simply beautiful,” he breathed out as he watched the blonde’s naked body heave as the pleasure washed through her.  Those chocolate eyes of hers had closed as her back arched and her nipples pebbled as he drew out the waves moving through her body by inserting two fingers and pulsing them gently in her core.

When Lucy finally felt her soul return to her body, she cracked an eye open at the man above her who was gently trailing his fingers along her skin, causing her to shiver at the sensations.  She tried to move but the man pushed her down gently.  “Relax for just a second,” he said in a soothing voice.

“But, I want to taste you,” Lucy nearly begged.  The man was still wearing all his clothing compared to her nudity.  She couldn’t quite explain how that happened.

“In due time,” he said in that smooth voice of his.  “But for now, I just want to look at your beauty.”

Lucy blushed.  No man had ever said something like that to her. She’d struggled with body image issues her whole life, never feeling exactly perfect, no matter what.  So to hear this man, this God, say that she was beautiful and that he just wanted to look upon her, she didn’t quite know how to respond.

Serena had had his fair share of beautiful women.  A man of his rank and power, it wasn’t hard to find willing partners.  For mages, they easily sought him out when they felt his overwhelming magic power.  And for non-users, they sought him out for his position.  But it was a very rare thing indeed to find a beautiful woman that was seemingly not interested in either.  Even rarer to find a beautiful woman that was as equally gorgeous in private. He refused to rush their encounter.

. . .

Narcissus watched with a level of interest with which he was not proud from his apparent spot on the nightstand.  Perhaps it was just because he’d been locked away in the dark for so very long, he reasoned. But perhaps it was because it seemed like these two lovers were actually enjoying their time together.

He absolutely hated not being the center of attention.

He had had lovers approach him in the past.  Some of the most gorgeous women had propositioned him but he very rarely found a partner that he would be willing to sully himself with.  No matter how great the urge for release.

He chuckled a bit at the distant memory.  He did miss playing his little games, though.  So many broken women would come to him, wanting friendship, wanting companionship, wanting support and love.  Oh how he loved to pretend to give them just what they needed.  See their hopes ride high and their dreams soared. Desperate women and even men would share the most intimate details of their lives with him, each of them trusting him and his promise of friendship.

And just at the moment when they thought they had finally found someone with whom they might spend their lives, he would pull back the curtain, point out all of their issues and flaws and remind them that they were not, nor ever would be, good enough to be with him.

How he missed those days.

Toying with people’s emotions could be all sorts of fun.

And he didn’t always stop there.  Sometimes the information he’d learned was simply too damning not to disclose to the rest of the world.  In his eyes, the world deserved to know everyone’s imperfections.  So what if his tattling resulted in people getting banished or worse.

Narcissus sighed as he looked back at the couple before him.  Perhaps he could focus on their imperfections.  It might help the time pass.

. . .

Tired of waiting, Lucy finally sat up and began to tug at the clothing still covering Serena’s form. She wanted to see all of him, touch him, experience all that this man had to offer, and she couldn’t do that when his clothes were still on.

The man chuckled but obliged, lifting his arms so Lucy could finally pull his shirt up and over his head. Rows of sculpted abs and nicely formed pectorals were revealed in the process and Lucy smiled.  Of course she was used to being with in shape men. Laxus had a body built like a brick house and she adored being invited in, but Serena’s body had a grace to it unlike her current lover’s.

His muscles didn’t bulge, but rather stretched out along his frame in a way that suggested he was as agile as he was strong.  The blonde couldn’t help herself.  She dove in, hands roaming his body trying to feel as much of him as she could before they moved down to his pants clasp.

Pulling desperately, her God obliged and she was finally able to wrap her fingers around his throbbing manhood.  Serena sighed as she did so, letting his head fall back briefly as she began to work him. The woman needed no direction and he offered none, allowing her to take control and bestow pleasure on him.

She moved forward, pressing her beautiful naked body against his.  He moaned into her mouth as her soft curves melded against his hard ridges and he couldn’t stop his hands from moving of their own accord, first to squeeze her plump ass, then her equally firm breasts.

He’d never felt anticipation the way he had when her lips left his and began to work themselves down his body, drawing closer and closer to his waiting cock.  When that beautiful mouth of hers finally took him inside, he groaned her name as he thread his fingers through her hair.

. . .

Narcissus had turned on his stomach by this time, propping himself up on his elbows to watch.  He hated feeling turned on by this woman giving such an imperfect man such perfect oral sex.  

Whomever this man was, he was vulgar.  Attractive yes, and with a good sized cock but it was his demeanor that irked Narcissus. The man was simply too full of himself. The spirit couldn’t understand just what he saw in himself to make him think so highly of himself.

But this woman, while still with her own flaws, was a level much above the man she was currently deep throating.  Narcissus watched with rapt attention as she tongued his cock and briefly closed his eyes to consider whether he might allow her to perform the same trick on him. Perhaps she was worthy to taste his essence.  Regardless, she was sullying herself by behaving this way with this man.

A memory of a small group of followers started to surface and the spirit smiled briefly.  He remembered now, he did use to have a group of mostly women that he would allow to remain with him, at least for a time. They were the most perfect of the imperfect.  For no one but himself could ever be truly perfect.

They looked to him for everything.  For guidance, for support, for consent to do, write or read.  And he loved the power that came with their worship.  And he remembered that he was a good leader to this little group.  Unless, of course, someone did something not in keeping with his values.  For them there was no remedy and he delighted in their tears.

. . .

Serena couldn’t wait any longer to be joined with this woman.  He’d allowed her to give to him but now he had to be the one in that role. Pulling her off his cock, he rolled himself to kneeling and swiftly positioned her in front of him.  Lucy moved into position without objection and he delighted in her easy going attitude.  So many women objected to this arrangement.  If they’d only been patient, he always made them scream at the end.

But he didn’t need to worry about that now.  Her beautiful ass was spread before him and he could clearly see her cunt, pulsing and dripping wet awaiting him.  He pumped his length once then twice before moving it up and down her slit.  She moaned at the contact and turned her head back to lock eyes with him.

“Eyes on me, my beautiful star,” he breathed out as he began to push himself inside her body.  Lucy’s instinct was to close her eyes as he entered her but his gaze locked with hers and she knew she couldn’t look away.  The connection she felt as the two were joined increased tremendously as they held each other’s eyes.

Serena was ashamed to admit that he broke eye contact first, needing to close his eyes and focus his energy briefly upon finding himself fully sheathed within this woman’s amazing body.  He needed this encounter to last as long as possible.

As he started to move she moaned and the music of her voice filled the air as he began to piston in and out of her.  He kept it slow at first, rolling his hips to develop her song but before long, he found himself at a breaking point and his speed increased.  Needing a more intimate connection with her, he turned her around and sat back on his heels, never leaving her body so that her gorgeous breasts bounced right in front of his face.

All it took was him pulling one peak into his mouth and a swirl of his tongue to make her crest and he followed her over that edge, diving willingly into the depths of pleasure with her.

. . .

The spirit had seen enough of this encounter and while he wasn’t all too upset about getting to watch something other than dirt, he idly wondered which had been more interesting.

But ultimately, he’d decided that the blonde woman, so clearly a celestial mage herself, had enough potential to hold his interest for the time being.  Not to mention that she might be his ticket out of this little glass prison he had found himself in.

Yes, Lucy Heartfilia would soon become him.  If only for the time being.  Her tears would be the sweetest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t get too excited! This will be a three-shot fun little exploration of the character God Serena and his small bit of backstory we got in the manga. Eventually, I’d like to expand and explore some of the other Spriggan 12, but for now, we’ll start with God Serena. And I make no apologies for changing his appearance. Honestly, what was HM thinking?  
> Hugs!  
> Mus


End file.
